


Desire And Sin

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kami was terrified, how could he be committing such a sin? It went against human nature, against God's plan. He shouldn't be doing this but his body knew what it wanted and Gackt knew that he wanted it to.





	Desire And Sin

Kami's heart raced as he allowed Gackt to lead him into the hotel room. He knew what it meant, what he had agreed to do in a drunken whisper just an hour before. Tonight he was going to ignore everything he had been taught and commit a terrible sin, for he was to make love to a man. Sin perhaps was too strong a word for it, he wasn't terribly religious but that small part of him was disgusted with himself for even wanting it. It was such a tiny part, that he was able to ignore it, almost.

“You look scared, you have nothing to fear.” Gackt practically purred, already stripping away his clothes and exposing his toned torso to Kami's hungry gaze. He might be scared, he might be unable to really comprehend what was about to happen, but he knew he wanted it all the same.

“Just my immortal soul,” Kami replied but a finger on his lips encouraged him to say no more. Gackt had heard it all before anyway but that hadn't stopped him from chasing his desire. Kami had known from day one that Gackt believed that they would end up together like this, he just hadn't realised he would ever give in.

“God wouldn't judge, he was the one who made you love.” Gackt replied, arrogantly believing he could speak for God, though he had at least learned to stop denying in his existence. Kami wasn't convinced Gackt had accepted religion into his life, but he had learnt that denying the existence of God only upset him.

“Arrogance is your greatest crime.” Kami complained but Gackt didn't want to talk and his lips fell over Kami's own, somehow managing to make all logical thoughts fly straight out of his mind. He wanted Gackt, he needed him, just this kiss filled his body with fire, his body had no doubts in what it wanted and he clung onto his seducer for the second time in his life. It was a kiss like this that had gotten him to agree to come here in the first place, only this time they couldn't be interrupted, so he had no fear of being caught. His fingers could feel the strong muscles in Gackt's back and the warmth of his skin. His body shivered in excitement, making Gackt pull back with a arrogant smirk.

“Stop being so full of yourself.” Kami complained but it only made Gackt's smile bigger and then they were kissing again, and again, and again. A thousand kisses blending into one incredible kiss that sent his blood racing, primarily down where he was now hard and aching from the pressure of his clothes.

The kiss broke with them both half gasping for air and Gackt waiting with a seductive smile for him to make the next move. He knew what he wanted, what Gackt wanted but the fear was returning. Still his clothes began to fall piece by piece to the floor until he was naked with a triumphant smile. He had accepted the silent dare and gone beyond it. He had no shame in his body, even besides one as beautiful as the one being revealed before him. A body he desired beyond all reason and he moved against it once more. He gave Gackt a kiss, allowing his hands to move further down the back until he was clutching Gackt far lower than he had ever thought he could. Pulling the other against him, he was only able to focus on Gackt's hard length brushing against his own.

To Gackt's credit he didn't mock or tease him, their was kindness hidden behind the arrogance, he wouldn't be here if there wasn't. There was no pressure to do anything more either, which surprised Kami who had half expected to just be thrown on the bed by now and used in all kinds of satanic ways. Instead they were just standing together, feeling each other, sometimes kissing, other times just holding on. Gackt's hands wandered over him, across his hips, his back and then over his entrance, teasing him, testing him, asking if they could do more. Shyly Kami pulled away and gathered his courage, they had started this and he was already falling. He couldn't go back so he could only descend further down this terrible, wonderful, road.

“So how do you want me?” Kami said, his heart racing, his cheeks growing pink but his gaze unfaltering as it met Gackt's own.

“On the bed, screaming my name if you like.” Gackt replied, as he picked up his coat and pulled out a small container of lube. It took a moment for Kami to figure out what that was for but when he did he blushed bright red and turned his back on the other. Could he do this? Wouldn't it hurt? Perhaps it should hurt, if it was a sin pain could be the punishment. There was no way he could look at Gackt now, the pervert who wanted to take him so unnaturally. Especially not when he wanted this perversion to happen. He bent over the bed, buried his face in the sheets and clung on. He knew that Gackt would take this the same way as him saying yes, when he wasn't, he just didn't know how to say no. No man could prevent himself from falling once it had began.

Strong hands moved over his body, making him feel so good but fear was winning out now. Perhaps he could say no, he wasn't falling, he was...

Oh God, that felt so good! He hadn't expected it but the second Gackt's finger moved inside him all he could feel was pleasure. There was no pain, it wasn't a sin, could Gackt have been right all along? Did God not care? Perhaps this desire really didn't come from demons like he had been so sure it had.

“I like you like this,” Gackt said, that arrogance in his voice once more. “Your ass is so eagerly waiting for me.”

“Don't tease me.” Kami complained, meaning the words but Gackt seemed to take a different meaning and suddenly two more fingers had joined the first. Pressure, not pain, filled him making him feel an insatiable need for more. He groaned against the bedsheets, half panicking as a wave of sudden intense pleasure filled him. He gasped as the pleasure came again and again, quickly growing used to the unexpected sensations that came from so deep inside him. He hadn't realised he could feel this way.

“You were born to be beneath me.” Gackt informed him and whimpering at the absence of his fingers Kami turned his head to look at the other. What could he say to such a statement? Even if he could think clearly he doubted he would have found an answer. Gackt didn't seem to want one anyway. “Shall I be gentle? Or would you rather have it rough I wonder?”

“Perhaps somewhere in between?” Kami managed to verbalise his feelings. This shouldn't be gentle, he needed it to hurt to know he was being punished for his sins, at the same time if it didn't hurt perhaps it wasn't wrong? He was stuck in the middle but Gackt had no such concerns as his thick length slid into him.

“Somewhere in the middle, maybe that's what this is?” Gackt suggested and then he was pounding into Kami so only moans could escape his mouth. He loved this, he had craved it all his life without even realising it and now he had it he knew he was in heaven, despite still being on earth. His ass began to move upwards, meeting Gackt's downward thrusts and causing shivers of pleasure to course up his spine. He loved this, he had no doubts about that, and he could take whatever Gackt had to give.

Before he knew it cum was dripping from his ass and down his thighs, making him feel dirty, but more in a kinky way than a used one. Gackt had used his body but the pleasure was far from one sided. It wasn't even over as less than a minute later when he found himself lying on the bed with Gackt's head between his legs, talented lips wrapped around his length bringing him to the familiar pleasure that only his fingers had given him before. This was nothing like masturbation though, this was something more, something magical and he came knowing that no sin could feel this good.

“I didn't expect you to be so keen.” Gackt commented as he moved up the bed, pulling Kami into his arms as the other began to come down from the high. That old fear returning and threatening to ruin everything.

“I'm just a whore.” Kami complained but then Gackt's lips met his, stopping the darkness before it could ruin the night.

“No, you're no whore,” Gackt replied. “You're the most innocent man I’ve ever had. I was just surprised that you didn't try to put up a fight, not that I wanted you to off course. I'm sorry, I'm messing everything up. I'm trying to compliment you.”

“You don't think any less of me?” Kami asked, making Gackt laugh.

“How can I think less of you, when all I can picture is doing this to you again?” Gackt said, his words almost a threat. Kami wasn't scared that he would carry it out, he was scared that Gackt wouldn't.

 


End file.
